Fluoroelastomers are widely used in the industry because they retain their elastomeric properties over a wide temperature range and have high resistance to heat, chemicals and fuels. For example, fluoroelastomers are used in the automotive or aircraft industry and in chemical processing where resistance to fuel is desired. Typically, polymers containing repeating units derived from fluorinated olefins are used for making fluoroelastomers, which subsequently are cured to gain elastomeric properties. These types of fluoroelastomers are typically solids and are cumbersome to process. Fluoroelastomers having good mechanical properties and low glass transition temperature may be prepared from a curable fluoropolyether composition by triazine-based cross-linking as described, for example in international patent application no. WO 2011/044093.
In many applications, it is desirable that the fluoroelastomers remain their elastomeric properties also at very low temperatures. In some applications materials may be exposed to temperatures below −40° C. or even below −100° C. for an extended period of time.